On Shots yugioh
by YamiBakura1988
Summary: On Shots yugioh stories Lemons and more Bakura Ryou Yugi Marik Malik Anzu
1. Chapter 1

Okay all Yamis have their own bodies now.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Warning Lemon

**Bakura hadde been in his own body for some days ago, so he decided to explore the town.**

**For those first few days he had to spend all day with Ryou and his annoying friends to celebrate that they had their own bodies.**

**So now he was on his way to a place where he might have to be alone.**

**He walked and walked until he found a place that was a bit distant.**

**He was on his way in when one of the Pharaohs friends come running towards him and not anybody the worst of them friendship girl.**

Hey Bakura why are you here why are you not with Ryou and us and celebrate.

We have celebrated in days leave me alone now.

**Bakura opens the building and went inside with Anzu following after him.**

**It looked like a hotel of some kind but full of funny smoke and Incense he ignored it and went to a table in the corner Anzu still followed him.**

Why did you go from party?

Why do you care and dont you hate me?

You upset Ryou when you just left without a word! And yes I do hate you!

Hmpf we had been partying for days and I did not get no peace and quiet.

I have been with him 24 hours a day for years dont you think I want some private time for me seeelf _**(CACKLE**__) sellef self._

Wy are you _**(giggle)**_ cackles?

Wy you giggle never mind now leave.

No I will not go. **She climbed up on the table and began to pat his head.**

But hey Bakura and friendship girl what are you doing her here let me buy you a drink. **(Marik smirk ) **

**Why are you here? Asked Bakura ireterad.**

Looking for you of course but now I have to go do not want to miss the party more one I have already done.

Have a nice day.

I guess it does not hurt to try muttered Bakura. **Bakura drank the whole drink and looked at Anzu, **Are you going to drink it?

Yes I will. **Anzu replied.**

You are so fluffy as a fluffy ... thing _**(giggle)**_

**Bakura began to illusionate. Anzu start to look like a egyptan dancer with a wine red dance clothes with gold jewelry and long dark hair.**

**Bakura began to Cackel again. Stretched his hand after her and touched her butt.**

What's your doing (_giggle) _Listen to me you made Ryou sad so go back ... haha sorry I hahaha. Its just haha

I think you should hahaha.

**Half an hour of useless talk later Bakura and Anzu somehow get a room.**

**The room was dark purple and hadde a variety of incense.**

**Then Anzu said. It's hot in here. And began to remove her top without thinking of that Bakura was there.**

**Yes, it is said Bakura and began to take off his clothing until both sat in their underwear.**

**Both sat on the bed and gasped when sudden Anzu jumped on Bakura and started to cuddle.**

Prettyhair **(Giggle) Bakura began to takes off her bra.**

**Started sucking on her left breast while he massaging the right.**

**As she began to take off his Underwear. After he was finished with her breasts he began to take off her panties.**

**And started licking her pussy. Anzu moaned loudly which excites Bakura. And he started to lick her in a slow and in a teasing way.**

**Which made her frustrated and pulled his hair and told him to stop teasing.**

**He smirk at this and turned on her so she was on top. And he said. **Now it's your turn to please me.

**She understood what he meant and smirk and started giggle agin and began to do the blow job on him.**

Ahh, you are good at this mysterious girl. **He moaned.**

**She took a break to answer. **I'm glad you think so mysterious man I never meet before, but decides that have sex with anyway.

Be quiet and carry on to suck me off. Bakura said in a seduceing voice.

**Harder moaned Bakura. She did, he said and started sucking harder. But the suddenly, she stopped and began licking the tip of his cock.**

**Bakura began to growl and Anzu just grinned and said my turn to teasing you.**

**You little, but he quit because she hadde started to suck him again.**

**He could not be kept much longer and unleash hes seed and Anzu swallowed it.**

**Bakura panting and grabbed her and drove his cock in her pussy and began to fuck her.**

**She screamed in pain but it was soon turn in to pleasure.**

**She grabbed him and tried to keep up his rhythm. But it was difficult for it was so quick and hard.**

**Yes, Yes, Yes more Anzu breath out.**

**And Bakura unleash hes seed in Anzus pussy both began to panting.**

**This was a nice sex Bakura panting out and Anzu noded before they fell asleep.**

**Little did they now that they will have a unpleasant surprise when they wake up.**

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slave or Torture**

**This was the dark times Bakura hadde finally succeeded to take all the millenium items and take over the world.**

**Those who resisted were killed or captured to be tortured slowly. Those who gave up become his slaves.**

**One night, two of his slaves came with a young woman with brown hair green eyes and curves and throwing her against him.**

**Female squinted and looked at his feet and slowly looked up in hes eyes. **

**He just smirk and said slavery or be tortured. Slavery woman said without hesitation.**

**She knew what he was capable of but she hates herself for the answer.**

**She was a coward when her siblings were brave enough to say the opposite.**

**Bakura prefer when they do not say slavery so much funnier.**

**But as it is now so ... **Very well you will become my new bed slave I was the only tired of my current.

Take her to my room. **She was very pale and could not move she just let her self be dragged to the room.**

You can count yourself lucky for the moment woman masters bed slave has it better than his other slaves.

As long as you keep him pleased. How do I do that. I dont know I'm not a woman.

**Later that day Bakura entered the room and smirk.**

Mm I see that I have received some new meat to taste. You fear me dont you. **She nodded.**

Tell me are you a virgin. **She nodded again.** What can you not talk Bakura said in a teasing tone.

So you are a virgin. Yes sir. **Bakura raised an eyebrow. **I mean master.

Good now undress you self. **She did as he said and began to undress until she was completely naked.**

Good now up on all fours like a dog and beg me to enter your do it now. **She was rigid with fear but did it.**

Please fuck me master. Good say fuck me like the bitch I am. Now say it!

Master fuck me like the bitch I am. He drove his cock into her and began to humping her. **When he was finished he turned to her and said**.

I want to see you in the eye so you better look me in the eye. He began to enter her again this time they met face too face.

She was so scared that she closed eyes. **Open your eyes bitch he roared. She opened her eyes.**

**Thats was better he laughed like a maniac. You are my like the whole world as well.**

So do not lie just thereget started and do the blow job. She began to suck his dick.

Good my little slave yes you will do fine.

**END?**


End file.
